


c'est la vie

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: It takes Rei a little while to catch on. Minako certainly doesn't help when she finds it amusing.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	c'est la vie

Rei had yet to figure out why whenever Makoto made them bento’s hers was always larger than everyone else’s.

Usagi certainly sulked about it until Makoto whispered something Rei couldn’t hear and then she dropped the issue with the promise of cookies later.

Rei hadn’t gotten an answer when she asked though, just a shrug from Makoto.

At least it left her with plenty of food however when Minako leaned over to steal some.

She’d dropped by the shrine again that day, wearing another hat to try to disguise herself from numerous fans though Rei couldn’t believe that actually worked.

“You could bring you own food.” Rei said though she quietly pushed the box towards Minako so she wouldn’t have to lean as far.

“Mako makes the best though.” Minako said with a grin and stole some more.

Rei grumbled and rolled her eyes but didn’t argue that fact.

It was admittedly nice that Minako was there for nothing more than to bother Rei apparently; no monsters in sight. She’d take the breaks where she could and was a little grateful Minako was now taking her own time off too.

Rei glanced at her from the corner of her eye, noting that Minako didn’t seem as drained today as she had previously.

“Don’t take it all.” Rei warned but inched ever closer still.

Minako easily slid into her space, pressing her shoulder against Rei’s.

She should have gotten up and done her shrine duties.

Instead Rei let Minako rest there.

~~

Rei grabbed Minako’s arm, pulling the other scout back with her as the monster threw a fireball their way.

“Any ideas?” Rei asked, slightly out of breath.

It was only her and Minako this time, the other scouts hadn’t arrived yet.

“We can fight fire with fire.” Minako said, straightening up in Rei’s grasp. She pulled away and ran to another corner of the room, turning her head to throw a wink at Rei.

“Venus love me chain!” Minako cried out, getting the monsters attention and letting Rei sneak up behind it.

“Evil monster, be gone!” Rei yelled, her attack hitting it square in the back.

The monster disappeared in the flames.

“Not bad, Sailor Mars.” Minako said, stepping forward with a slight smile on her face.

Rei scoffed and transformed back into her regular clothes after a quick check to make sure no one was around. “They’re getting stronger.”

Minako released her transformation as well but swayed on her feet. Rei instantly reached out to grasp her arm again.

“We’ll get stronger too.” Minako said when she had steadied, her voice that hard brittle tone that Rei hated hearing from her.

“Together.” Rei insisted, almost worrying that Minako would run off to do it on her own again. She slid her hand down so she was holding onto Minako’s fingers.

Minako’s gaze flickered downwards and her face softened.

“It’s not a bad plan.” She teased and then tugged Rei forward. “Maybe we should release a single together too, Reiko Mars.”

Rei’s face heated up and she looked away, ignoring Minako.

She didn’t let go of her hand however.

Just in case.

~~

Rei was running late to get to the hospital, she dodged another nurse and apologized for nearly running into her and then took a deep breath as she reached Minako’s room.

She opened the door and blinked in surprise to see Makoto sitting on Minako’s bed, the two of them talking about something but stopped when they heard the door.

“Rei?” Makoto asked, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“She usually stops by after my treatments.” Minako said and though she looked tired there was a mischievous light in Minako’s eyes as she said it. “Always here to look after me.”

Makoto didn’t bother hiding her amused smile. “I’ll leave you two to it then, feel better Minako.” Makoto stood up and set a tin down on the counter.

She stepped past Rei with a grin and a nod.

“I didn’t know the others stopped by.” Rei said, feeling a little out of sorts.

“Usually Makoto drops some food off.” Minako said and winced as she leaned up in the bed.

Rei walked over to help her sit up.

“Oh.” Rei said blankly, shifting on her feet.

She’s never considered bringing Minako food before, just been consumed with the thought that someone should be at Minako’s side when she struggling with this.

Artemis had been busy helping Luna and Ami and hadn’t been able to be there like he would have wanted.

“Don’t worry.” Minako told her. “You’re still my favourite visitor.”

She was reaching over for the food again and Rei instinctually grabbed the tin to help out.

Rei held it in front of her looking down at it uncertain what it was she was feeling. Relief in some aspects that Minako hadn’t been alone but there was something else there.

“Rei?” Minako asked, looking at her confused.

“It’s nothing.” Rei muttered and took Makoto’s previous seat on the bed next to Minako.

~~

She wasn’t surprised when Ami noticed her appearing distant.

Even Usagi had caught it and asked her what was wrong.

Rei had just muttered something about Minako and concerned about her.

“Minako-chan will be fine.” Usagi insisted. “She’s the coolest and best.” Usagi continued in that voice she got when all she wanted to do was praise her friends.

“She’ll pull through.” Ami said, reaching out to touch Rei’s shoulder lightly. “We just have to be there where we can.”

Rei squirmed a little in her seat.

“Rei-chan will be there for her more though!” Usagi suddenly declared to Rei’s surprise. “After all they’re dating!”

Rei’s head shot up at that, her mouth open in shock.

“We’re what!?”

~~

“How long have you assumed I’ve been dating Minako.” Rei demanded of all of them when Makoto arrived with Luna and Artemis in tow.

She didn’t like it when Makoto, Usagi, and Ami exchanged a glance.

Ami adjusted her glassed and cleared her throat, “The past month. Whenever you’ve left it’s to spend time with Minako.”

“To help her fight monsters!” Rei refuted quickly.

“Or check up on her. Or just be near her.” Makoto pointed out. “It’s why I started giving you extra food, I knew you’d just be seeing Minako later that day.”

Rei spluttered, hating that she couldn’t even deny that.

“Minako prefers to spend time with you.” Artemis added. “She’s called them dates whenever she’s left to go see you.”

“We assumed you two just wanted to keep quiet about it.” Luna said, hoping up on the table and putting a paw on Rei’s hand. “But we support you.”

“Rei-chan?” Usagi finally asked. “Don’t you want to date Minako-chan?”

Rei opened her mouth to deny it.

And then shut it with a click.

“Oh.”

~~

Minako didn’t look any different when Rei looked at her, she had her white beret on and a coat that matched and reminded Rei of the day they’d met and they’d helped out that dog.

Rei hadn’t even realized who Minako was in multiple ways.

Not as Minako Aino the idol or Sailor Venus.

She’d just seen someone trying to do the right thing and admired it.

“Here.” Rei said and pushed the bento box Makoto had made her, again larger than the others, towards Minako.

Minako tilted her head as she looked at Rei and then smirked.

This time Rei didn’t feel it was laughing at her, more telling her there was a shared secret between them.

“Were you going to tell me?” Rei asked hotly.

Minako shrugged and popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

“C’est la vie.” She half said, half sang.

Rei refused to rise to the bait but if Minako leaned over and kissed her that was no one’s business but their own.


End file.
